emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03201
}} is the 3,203rd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 17 June, 2002. Plot Part 1 In Tenant House, Robert forgot to give Jack a Father's Day card, and Robert and Victoria comment. In Home Farm Office, Chris blames the clinic for not diagnosing Zoe. Zoe walks in, and then goes to make herself a cup of coffee. In Cafe Hope, Chloe tells Andy that Viv may give him some work. He asks Viv, who says that she wouldn't employ him. Chloe tells Latisha she shouldn't have taken the money from Cain. In Woodbine Cottage, Edna, who is still in her night clothes gives Betty some fan mail and says she has been waiting for the water to heat up because Betty has used it all. Betty reads her mail. In Hotten Comprehensive School corridor, Katie tells Andy that he shouldn't do anything he hates. They argue and Katie accuses Andy of being selfish. In the garage, Len advises Seth to sell his computer. Charity arrives for her car, but it isn't ready. Seth asks Len to have a word with Betty. Len says he has an idea. In the village, Terry watches Charity as she approaches Cain asking for the money. He tells her to get stuffed. Charity sees Lily and Tony drive away from Ray's building site and is worried why they are still there. Charity asks Terry to keep it from Chris. In Home Farm kitchen, Paddy and Ashley find Zoe on the internet. She says she is suffering from stress and is prepared to give natural alternatives a try. Ashley offers to take her into Hotten to see what's available there. In the Woolpack, Brian and Diane talk about Katie. Brian says he will call round to see her later. Tricia asks Mack what he has planned for Diane's birthday. Tricia thinks about planning a party for her and whispers something to Diane. Tricia tells Mack that she told Diane he is taking her out for a meal as a decoy. In Hotten School, Andy finds Katie at dinner and tells her that he thinks about her all the time. They kiss and Andy tells her that he is going to Home Farm to ask for a job. Katie wishes him luck. At Home Farm, Zoe thanks Ashley and Paddy for visiting. They leave and Chris tells Charity that the alternative therapies may be of some comfort. Charity is still worried. Part 2 At Home Farm Office, Andy asks Chris for a job. Chris tells him that Jack is in charge of hiring and firing. Andy is upset. In the Hopes' Café, Betty orders a toasted teacake and shouts at Viv for letting the internet thing happen. Len talks to them and Edna complains indirectly about Betty being at her house. Seth arrives, and Len tells Betty that Seth is missing her. Seth tells Betty that he saw her looking through his pockets on the webcam and they argue. Outside Farrers Barn, Cain asks Latisha to meet him later because he has something for her. She declines. Outside Home Farm, Andy shouts at Chris for humiliating him. Jack apologises that he wanted to make it difficult for him to find a job. Andy feels let down. Andy says that Katie wants the baby more than he does. In the Woolpack, Latisha meets Cain for a drink. Cain says that Charity can't prove that they stole her card. Angie watches and then Edna joins her and Len. Edna is worried about Len climbing ladders. Diane volunteers Mack to help Angie with some repairs. Brian arrives to see Katie. Mack accepts to help Angie, when she says that she'll make it worth his while. In the Woolpack back room, Brian finds Katie and thanks her for the father's day card. Brian encourages Katie to tell her mum that she is pregnant, but Katie disagrees. In Home Farm, Chris tells Zoe that she was talking about Liam at the clinic. Zoe doesn't want to talk about it, then agrees that it could have been one of the reasons for making her ill. She leaves. In the Woolpack, Angie and Len talk about the repairs and Cain walks over. They disagree and Cain leaves. In Tenant House, Jack tells Andy his tea is ready. Andy tells his Dad that it would be hard to leave school now and that they wanted a baby to prove something to Jack and Brian. Outside Home Farm, Zoe tells Chris that as well as Liam, Zoe talked about her Dad finding it hard to accept that she is gay. They talk about their own relationship and competing for love. In Tenant House, Jack and Andy talk in Andy's bedroom about the responsibility of having a baby. Jack knows that Andy is having doubts and Jack suggests he and Katie talk about a termination. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday Category:Featured episodes